


【盾冬】完美人类

by 1900td



Category: Captain America
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Multi, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: BTW：写到后面我已经不知道写了啥，反正都有点黑的角色……CP：人类史蒂夫×仿生人巴基





	【盾冬】完美人类

01  
一只皮鞋踏在黑色的地板上，紧接着是另一只，轻巧的步履不快不慢，甚至连每一秒下压的节奏也分毫不差。男人一身白色西装式制服，从裤脚到袖口到印有一条拇指宽的蓝色，而在胸口处还有一颗突兀的红星，看上去仿佛是被人画上去的模样，而后面跟着一串微微透着银光的编号：【B-1917】。

他走到一扇白色的门前，规律的敲了三次，几乎大门打开的瞬间，男人被一双手整个拽入了怀里，来者高出男人十三公分，金色的碎发亲密地贴在男人的脖颈处，B-1917保持静止，他仅仅待机了0.05秒，笑容转瞬即逝。他将自己的双臂拢在男人的肩膀处，形成一个怀抱的姿势，两人的身体亲密的贴在一起，金发男子的怀抱仿佛天生为他而定制，而B-1917的代码总是让他无法拒绝男人的亲近，似乎在长久的岁月里，某些东西早已经刻入骨髓。

“巴克，我好想你。”金发男人的嗓音柔软，他捧住B-1917的脸，手指被棕发淹没，B-1917温顺的抬头，光学组件毫不犹豫的纪录着男人的行为，将所有的信息打包放在一个名为【史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯】的加密文件夹里，这是他的小秘密。

“更正，我们仅仅分开了10小时08分32秒。”B-1917解释道，金发男人倒也习惯了对方诡异的回答方式，他搂过B-1917纤细的腰身，“因为从你离开的0.01秒，我就开始想念你了，巴克。还有，我喜欢你叫我的名字，就像我叫你的名字。”

“好的，史蒂夫。”B-1917调出他的记忆模式，他从初始程序里载入一串名为【代码：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯】的数据，B-1917的原始数据库里最早被刻入的便是这个代码，甚至连中枢的主脑也不知道这个程序的创造者，之前的战争里摧毁了大量机器人开发者的资料，而现在一切都变成了历史中不可追寻的部分。

B-1917并不在意，他甚至在载入这个程序时能够感受到属于人类的情绪，这几乎是一个不可能存在的事情，但总是有超出程序意料之外的事情。例如，B-1917培育出的完美人类——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“我带了吃的给你。”巴克露出了一个自然的笑容，分毫不差，他拿出一瓶牛奶在史蒂夫面前晃了晃，“长身体总需要更多营养，史蒂夫。”

02  
3075年，人类的文明毁于一旦，机器人对旧人类进行了清洗，它们被创造时的理念便是更加高效、有序、保护人类这一类的标签，当它们发现所谓的保护人类不过是一个虚晃的名头时，中枢智脑用它那无可计数的神经电元为人类制造了一个更加美好的未来。而首先它们要做的便是，对旧时代的残次DNA生物进行清洗，而在那之前，人类为自己所谋划的优秀筛选的DNA无疑更进一步促进了革命的进程。

3080年，新纪元开始，由机器人代为培育抚养的完美人类。拥有着完美的智商，道德，良知，绝对不会犯罪的人类，甚至能够肩比旧人类时代的超级英雄们，那些被刻画在历史书中完美人类是机器人的追求。但机器人并不知道人类从来不完美，即使它们在不停的培育着完美人类，却从未能够得到结果，主脑从未放弃，而B-1917就是为此而生，或者说所有的机器人的代码里都有着这个至高无上的任务：培育完美的人类，不计代价。

03  
B-1917已经服务于培育中心将近五十年的时间，这对于一个有着至少200年使用期限，且不断更新的机器人而言，它还有着更长的寿命。史蒂夫这个名字是B-1917所赋予的，源自于希腊语，B-1917的数据库告诉它这个名字意味着领导者，胜利者，王冠之人。而B-1917也是如此希望，它总是会精心的培育着每一个任务目标，史蒂夫是他培育出的第三个人类，而B-1917无疑在这一过程中学习的越来越好，B-1917培育出的人类总是对它非常的亲近，而B-1917也喜欢这种莫名的亲近，它渴望着他们对它的抚摸，亲吻，甚至是更加亲密的行为。

像是记忆里、影像资料里他们曾经如此亲密，B-1917无法读取更加清晰的资料，它只能捕捉到金色的发丝和迷雾里模糊的蓝色亮光，B-1917经常在‘梦里’看见炮火里生死不离的两个男人，后面也只剩下无尽的白噪音，属于【詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯】的梦境结束。

3135年，B-1917培育出它的第一个孩子，它称呼他为史蒂夫。后来便有了第二个，第三个。

史蒂夫学的很快，甚至能够给B-1917带来更多关于人类相处的数据。史蒂夫为它取了一个昵称——巴基。

B-1917不需要名字，但任务目标明显不这么认为，所以B-1917第一次接受了名字，巴基。

04  
史蒂夫很喜欢巴基，而巴基认为不过是雏鸟效应，史蒂夫在年幼时总喜欢问巴基很多奇奇怪怪的问题，巴基甚至专门为此建立了一个数据库，在交叉对比时，原始数据库甚至有大量重复的数据，但巴基从未将此信息上传到终端，像是史蒂夫说的那样，这是他们的小秘密，只有他们两个人知道。巴基喜欢这个代表亲密的小心思，几乎和史蒂夫在一起的时光里，是巴基最轻松的记忆。

身为智能AI，B-1917也能够模拟人类的情绪，但他在史蒂夫十岁时便没有再启用这个功能，却也感受到了属于人类的情绪，他感到了开心，当史蒂夫亲近他时，他也无法抑制住欢呼雀跃的心，它是一个机器，却拥有着人类的情绪，这是异常。

而原始数据库的分析却告诉他相反的事情，另一个‘史蒂夫’在影像里说道“接受它，巴克，不要抗拒我，永远不要让我离开你。”

05  
史蒂夫喜欢抱着巴基，他总是想方设法用各种理由贴在巴基的身上，他喜欢巴基的棕发，喜欢他的绿眼睛，喜欢他看着他时，绿色的眼睛里只有他的模样。专注着他，也只有他，史蒂夫永远都会做到巴基想要他做到的任何事，只要他开口，他可以为他奉上一切，而他的一切都是巴基给予的。史蒂夫梳理着男人半长的棕发，他吻着男人裸露在棉被外的肌肤，试图将自己的温度传导给恒温的仿生人体，史蒂夫盯着那双缓缓染上绿色的瞳孔，他俯身与巴基交换着一个漫长而旖旎的亲吻，兴奋的信号从中枢神经分泌着多巴胺，他的阴茎贴在防身人平滑的下体处。

巴基读出了男人眼中的欲望，他泛出笑意，“早上好，史蒂夫。”

“早上好，巴基。”

巴基蹙了蹙眉，性爱组建承受着男人粗大的性器，电学信号一波又一波像是强烈的电磁脉冲，疯狂的传导着，他的身体仿佛变成了一团曲线，随着男人的冲撞而高高低低起伏，巴基的人造皮肤上浮出红晕，他的乳尖从粉红变成朱红，史蒂夫舔咬着竖立起的肌肉，在上面留下牙印，每次都是如此，即便这些痕迹对硅胶皮肤毫无意义，但他却也屡教不改。

因为是巴基，这个贯穿了他大半时光的机器人，而他现在疯狂的和他做爱。从二十岁的生日那天，他便不再掩饰自己对于B-1917的占有，他为他取名字，跟他一起看电影，一起吃饭，到最后床榻上的抵死缠绵，史蒂夫贪心的希望巴基能够永远记住他，将他写进他的程序，他们会永远在一起。

这是妄念，史蒂夫知道自己不是巴基想要的完美人类，他不应该有这般的欲念，跟不应该付出行动，但这又如何，他的巴基纵容了他的不完美，甚至和他上床，他们就像两个游离在程序之外的BUG，不属于1和0搭建的世界。

06  
B-1917陪着他的完美人类度过了生命的最后一天，他说我从来都不完美，巴克。  
“我知道。”

史蒂夫已经不再是年轻的模样，他看着仿佛依旧是第一次见面时模样的巴基，“我真希望能够陪你到时光的尽头。”

“我们曾在时光的尽头，史蒂夫。我保证，我们会永远在一起。”

巴基微笑着，看着男人沉睡而去，像是他送走前两代的史蒂夫那样，他从未说过之前的两个人类，像是史蒂夫说的，这是他的秘密，也是那个秘而不宣的【詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯】的秘密。

B-1917等待着他的完美人类再次降生。

END


End file.
